


Bed Etiquette

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aunt Rachel, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, Reckless crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine and Kurt come home from a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent 2016:](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 2- Bed

Kurt and Blaine tried to restrain their giggles as they stumbled up to their apartment door.

Kurt shushed Blaine, even while he himself was giggling and clutching at the lapels of Blaine’s jacket. “Blaine, Blaine, we have to be quiet.” He buried his face in Blaine’s neck to stifle his laughter which only made Blaine giggle more. “Blaine the kids are probably asleep.”

Blaine hummed, nuzzling his forehead against Kurt’s hair, a couple chuckles bubbling up despite himself. “I know, babe, I know.” he removed his arm from around Kurt’s waist and cupped his husband’s jaw, bringing his face back.

It had been over 15 years since Kurt had first stopped Blaine on that staircase and Blaine felt that same swoosh in his stomach like he was looking at him for the first time. Like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Because he was.

Aside from their two bundles of joy probably sleeping just on the other side of the door. But he wasn’t looking at them at the moment.

He leaned up to kiss him, just a little, and Kurt smiled against his lips, his laughter turning into a sigh.

Blaine pulled back sooner than he’d have liked too, and sooner than Kurt would have liked based on the set of his mouth. Blaine stroked his thumbs along Kurt’s cheekbones to make up for it.

“Deep breaths, love.” He breathed in and out slowly, once, as an example. “You won’t be happy if the kids wake up.”

Kurt pouted but mirrored Blaine’s breathing. Blaine smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Kurt on the nose. Kurt smiled back.

When they felt calm enough, they unlocked the door and headed inside, as quietly as they could.

“Rachel?” Kurt whisper yelled. “Rachel, are the kids–”

“We’re in here!” Yelled their youngest. “Come look! Come look!”

Kurt sighed, shooting Blaine a look as if to say  _ ‘I knew Rachel wouldn’t put them to bed. _ ’

Blaine shrugged, pulling Kurt by the hand toward their bedroom, following the sound of giggles.

They stood in the doorway looking at the pile of shenanigans that was tangled on their bed. Everyone was in a galaxy onesie that Rachel must have brought with her.  _ Oh Rachel and her stars… _ Their friend and egg donor, Rachel, lay on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed, her feet gently kicking at their pillows. Blaine shot a worried look at Kurt, knowing how strict he was about feet on his pillows and by the twist of his mouth, he’d noticed. Their four year old, Rosa, was laying on her stomach perpendicular to Rachel, her head meeting with Rachel’s over a poster board positively covered in glitter and haphazardly cut pictures. Their eldest, Cian, sat cross-legged next to Rachel, bent over his own poster which was spread over Rachel’s back. His brow was furrowed in focus as he moved his pink marker over the paper.

His face instantly relaxed when he looked up and saw his parents. “Daddy! Papa! Look!” He dropped his utensil to pick up the poster and Blaine felt Kurt's wince as the uncapped marker made contact with their duvet. “It’s a vision board! Aunt Rachel helped!”

A smile ticked at Kurt’s face even as his hands twitch, clearly wanting to snatch the mess off of their bed. Blaine squeezed his hand and grinned. “That looks great, pal!” He dropped Kurt’s hand so he could run up to the bed and grab his son, who laughed at suddenly being lifted in the air. Blaine grabbed the poster in one hand with Cian in a football carry in his other arm. “Wow, look, we’ve got Glinda and Freddie Mercury and the moon.”

“No Beyonce?” Kurt asked walking into the room, watching Blaine with amusement.

“I’ve got Beyonce, Daddy!” Rosa yelled and sprang up to her knees, crawling over Rachel to reach out for her father, who obliged by coming to pick her up. “I also have Reptar and  the beach and Shia Luh-boof!”

Blaine laughed as Rachel grunted as the tiny knees made contact with her back, taking a little more time than the kids did to roll over and stand up.

She looked a little tired, a little sore from keeping up with their firecrackers, but she looked like the proudest and most smug woman in the world.

Blaine grinned at her. “Well thank you, Aunt Rachel, for this fun project. Right kids?”

“Thank you, Aunt Rachel,” they chorused, obediently.

Rachel grinned wider. “Oh, anything for my  _ tiny stars _ ,” she sang, punctuating with a pirouette, the stars on her onesie swirling with her spin like an actual galaxy. The kids clapped enthusiastically, even Cian where he was hanging under Blaine’s arm.

Blaine put the poster down, and resettled Cian on his hip. “Well these tiny stars need to get some sleep.” He gestured for Rosa and she left from Kurt to run across the bed and jump on Blaine’s back. He only grunted a little. “I think it’s my turn to read them a story, right team?”

“Harry Potter!” Cian and Rosa yelled together. They started babbling to each other, over Blaine’s shoulder, trying to decide which part they wanted to here, already knowing the books better than they knew most sesame street episodes. Blaine shot Kurt a significant look while they were distracted.  _ ‘Don’t kill Rachel.’ _

Kurt gestured to the bed.

Blaine just looked harder.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.  _ ‘Fine. _ ’

Blaine grinned. “How about we do Harry’s first trip to Diagon Alley!”

“Okay!”

Blaine carried them out, quickly. He didn’t want to be there to hear Kurt lecture their high school friend about proper bed etiquette.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/153966718640/bed-etiquette)


End file.
